Athena Daemon
This tribute was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Do not use this tribute without her permission. She is a tribute of TTOD4's Last Era. ---- Name: Athena Daemon Age: 13 Gender: Female District: 3 Birthday: September 5th Star Sign: Virgo Sexual orientation: Bisexual Height: 5'2" Weight: 110lbs Weapons: Throwing knives, dagger Alliance: Usually loner, so she can explore by herself. However, she is open to alliances. Motives for Winning: To earn the money to be able to travel outside of Panem. Token: A necklace with a globe charm on it Alignment: Chaotic Good Appearance Athena Daemon Lunaii.png|Lunaii Athena_Daemon.jpg|Real Life Picture Personality Athena suffers from insomnia. If she is awake during the daytime, she is fatigued -- the extremes of this being that she hallucinates; usually resulting in injuries. She's more active at night. Athena can be shy; but when she gains confidence -- especially during the nighttime, she can be brave and adventurous. She doesn't care about what others think of her. Backstory Athena's backstory is pretty uneventful. She was raised into a loving family in District 3, so she hasn't had a difficult or traumatic life. The only thing that is going against her is her insomnia, which has led to many a scar and injury (especially combined with her adventurous nature). Her dream is to earn the money to be able to travel outside of Panem. Relationships *'Her family: '''Athena loves her family. Strengths and Weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Making plans, navigational skills, aim '''Weaknesses: '''Tired during the daytime as a result of her insomnia, poison knowledge, hand-to-hand combat Strategies '''Note:' This will not apply to every Games T/N has been submitted into. Reaping Reaction: '''Athena will do her best to stay awake and answer any questions that she's asked quickly. '''Train Rides (if this section is added): '''She will have a nap. '''Chariot Parade (if this section is added): '''If the Chariot Parade takes place during the nighttime, she will have enough energy to be alert. She'll mostly just wave at the crowd, even if she feels shy. '''Alliance: '''Athena's first choice would be to go it alone, so she can explore by herself. However, if she's approached by someone with an alliance request, she would accept it. '''Group Training Strategy: '''If Athena makes it to training, she'll practice at the throwing knives station or any station where she can practice her aim, since she's good at it. If she's with an ally, she'll train with them. '''Private Training Strategy: '''Knowing that the private training sessions are vital, Athena will attend. She will aim for a 6 or 7, sticking to what she knows by using the throwing knives. '''Interviews: '''If the Interviews take place during the nighttime, she will have energy. She may be shy at first, but if she's managed to be eased into the conversation by the Master of Ceremonies, then she will talk more. She'll talk about how amazing her family is, but not her dream as she's aware of the repercussions of discussing what lies beyond Panem. '''Games Strategy: '''Athena's strategy for the Games is making use of the day/night cycle. Because of her insomnia, she will be more active at night and less active during the day, so most of her travelling and exploring will take place at night. She can steal other tributes' supplies when they're asleep. '''Showmance: '''Athena would be open to showmances with someone of a similar age to her, but pulling it off may be difficult. Performances in Games This section features a few of the Games that Athena has been in. Only Games that had a conclusion will be listed here. Last Era tributes don't have a limit as to how many Games will be listed. If none of the Games that a tribute has been submitted into has a conclusion, then I'll bend the conclusion rule. '''TBA Etymology In Greek mythology, Athena is the goddess of wisdom and warfare. She is considered to be the patron of Athens -- in the founding myth of Athens, she beat Poseidon in a competition over patronage of Athens by creating the first olive tree. *In 2000, a group of researchers from Athens introduced the Athens insomnia scale. As the name suggests, it's used in the medical field to measure insomnia. This matches Athena's insomnia and establishes another connection to Athens. Daemon, in computing terms, is a program that runs in the background and is not in the control of the user. *This surname was chosen simply because it fits Athena's district. Trivia *Athena is someone who appears to be older than what she actually is. *Out of all of my tributes, she probably has the shortest backstory. Navigation Category:Females Category:District 3 Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:13 year olds